parksandrecreationfandomcom-20200214-history
One in 8,000
"One in 8,000" is the twentieth episode of season 6 of the NBC television series Parks and Recreation, and the 110th episode overall. It premiered on April 17, 2014 to 2.39 million viewers. Storyline The Parks Department is throwing a charity auction to raise money for the Unity Concert, which is only three weeks away. They hope to raise a minimum of $30,000 or otherwise they will be in trouble. While Leslie Knope and Ben Wyatt are in charge of organizing the auction, they are somewhat distracted with Leslie's pregnancy and are set to meet with Dr. Saperstein for an ultrasound examination. They are shocked to find out that Leslie is in fact carrying triplets, and are told by Saperstein to take it easy over the coming months in order to avoid stress. In the wake of the news, Ben crunches the numbers and can't fathom how he and Leslie are going to be able to survive taking care of three children. At the charity auction, Leslie sheds her ruthless ways to be as calm as she can be. This does not bode well for the auction as she is unable to get those in attendance to fork out an appropriate amount of money for the items due to her calm demeanour. After selling a guitar signed by the Red Hot Chili Peppers for a mere $50, Ben jostles with the buyer and ends up with a hand injury. Ben and Leslie's failed attempts at trying to remove stress leads to Ben lamenting over how much raising three children is going to cost, adding to the fact that they recently spent their entire savings account on a trip to Paris. Ben begins to panic over their situation, but is comforted by Leslie who explains that everything they have been through has been preparation for this moment, hence why Leslie feels she is finally equipped to handle such stress. Meanwhile, Ron Swanson recruits Donna Meagle to accompany him to Nick Newport Elementary School, the school where his two step-daughters attend, to help make costumes for the Unity Concert's youth review segment. Donna only agrees on the condition that Ron keeps her ex-boyfriend, Joe, away from her; Joe works at the school and she considers him a nightmare, even going so far as to call him her version of Tammy. At the school, Donna quickly bumps into Joe. Ron does his duty and steps in between them, but as the day goes on, he comes to realize what a kind, genuine person Joe really is. Ron admits to Donna that he likes Joe and doesn't understand Donna's problem with him. Donna explains that she is a social butterfly and can't stand Joe constantly pampering her when they are together. Ron encourages Donna to not confuse drama with happiness. She heeds to his advice and confronts Joe. She lays down some ground rules with him for the future regarding her alone time and the two arrange dinner together. Elsewhere, Andy Dwyer is still holding onto Leslie's pregnancy secret and does his best to avoid discussing the matter with April Ludgate. To make matters worse for Andy, he has a hectic schedule over the coming days with a number of Johnny Karate shows to perform. To stop April from asking, Andy falsely tells her that his secret is that Jerry Gergich (referred to as Larry in this episode) has a deadly disease. April falls for it and in turn, begins feeling sorry for Jerry. She decides to be nice to Jerry and spends time talking with him, thinking she ought to make amends if he is dying. Upon finding out that Andy lied, she is furious at him. Andy stays strong though and does not budge on revealing the secret. The episode ends with Leslie admitting to the office that the reason she has been acting so weird is that she has been hiding the fact that she is pregnant. The entire office is thrilled for her, especially Andy, with the weight of the secret now off his shoulders. Their big reveal that they are having triplets is first met with shock, but is then followed up with many offers to assist in general baby needs, such as clothes, cribs, pre-school hook ups, and babysitting. Ben and Leslie are overjoyed by their friends' generosity and can go forth knowing they have a tight support network around them. Craig Middlebrooks also announces that he sold everything on the auction list. Quotes Donna: Ron's office ''You want to see me? '''Ron:' Yes. I need to ask you for a... favor. Donna: excited ''Whaaaat? Ron Swanson asking for help? '''Ron:' Keep your voice down, woman! his doors with an automatic remote Donna: I'll do you this solid, but you're gonna have to keep an eye out for my ex-boyfriend, Joe. He teaches music at that school and he is a nightmare. He's my Tammy! Ron: Your Tammy? nods ''Donna, my ex-wives are the worst people in the world. Tammy 2 once seduced a coroner and had me declared "Legally Dead" just so she could get a discount on a plane ticket. '''Donna:' When I'm with Joe, he turns me into a person I don't like or recognize. I go insane! All I'm asking is for you to keep him away from me. Ron: I understand this problem well, and agree to this exchange of services. shake hands Ron: on a saw blade, then notices Donna ''What are you doing? '''Donna:' I'm getting a picture of you volunteering at a public elementary school in case I ever need to blackmail you. Leslie: ''Ben after they learned they are having triplets I can't believe it! We knocked it out of the park on the first try! If we do this right, we can be parents to one-third of the Supreme Court! '''Ben: '''This is insane. 3 kids?? I just multiplied all our future expenses by 3, and you know what happened? The numbers got a lot higher - I think I heard the computer laugh at me! '''Leslie:' Are you ready to go, my gentle dove? Ben: Oh, I'll be there in two flaps of a butterfly's wing. And I love you. leaves; Ben faces the camera We are so f***ing screwed! April: a drink to Larry ''Thirsty there, big guy? '''Larry:' Well, geez, yes. Thank you so much! Do you remember that time when you put sleeping pills in my soda? tries to remember ''I fell right over in the middle of a town hall meeting. '''April:' Mmmm, no. I don't remember that. Larry: You made a video of it and showed it at my birthday party. Larry: '''Earlier today, I was licking icing off of my finger and - boom - I swallowed my wedding ring. '''Ben: '''I don't like the Red Hot Chili Peppers! '''Leslie: ''Ben got his hand injured Poor Ben. You know, the EMT said that if Flea had sent you his bass... you could have lost a thumb. '''Ron:' Donna after getting to know Joe ''I honestly don't care, but I'm just gonna say it: I like Joe. ''looks surprised ''He's a nice man who's good with kids and he seems to be smart and patient. '''Donna:' I knoow. That's why he's my Tammy. I'm a social butterfly. When we're together, all we do is have sex, sit on the couch, eat homemade pasta, have sex again- Ron: Enough. Ron: '''Live your life how you want, but don't confuse drama with happiness. '''Donna: So I'm going to dinner with Joe next week. Ron: Glad to hear it. Donna: It's always nice to see someone actually change for the better. Ron: Yes. Joe seems like a good man, but at this point I'm done talking about him. Donna: I was talking about you. looks taken aback ''Your family has made you a more patient and empathetic person. '''Ron:' You take that back. Leslie: The reason I have been acting so weird is not because I've been waiting for the results of the soil samples to come back. Larry: on the soil samples in front of him ''Well, I've been up all night trying to make sure- '''Leslie:' interrupting ''It doesn't matter, Larry. It was a pointless reason designed to waste time. The truth is: I'm pregnant. ''is happy